


Condie x Karkat [Nookwarming]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caste Difference, Cockwarming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Power Dynamics, Regiphilia, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: The Condescension likes keeping herself warm and full. Karkat is an especially good pick.
Relationships: The Condesce/Karkat Vantas
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 16





	Condie x Karkat [Nookwarming]

Condie and Karkat. She uses that pretty little mutant bulge as a nook warmer.

He's warm. Almost like a hot iron, pressing to Her skin. The irony of that is not lost on Her Imperious Condescension, as She lets this sweet little barely-grown mutant parade around in the trappings of his station. Threshcutioner, obviously, awarded for meritorious service despite genetic inferiority.

What a fool.

Truth be told, She's had nookwarmers in the past. Bronze, gold, rust pretties that were endowed enough to plug Her troll cunt nicely but not enough to distract Her fully from managing, tyranny, delegating. It's not news or strange to find Her sprawled back among pillows in Her ship quarters with a painfully overwhelmed troll twitching, buried in tyrian nook.

This one is different. He's earnest about it. Knows when She's irritated, the idle curl of his bulgetip forces Her to settle again. Knows how to keep still. Properly still. And he's so warm.

The Condesce has been known to keep Her nookwarmers around past their expected date of... expiration. This one, She thinks, may last a bit longer with a little help.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626712981800108032/condie-and-karkat-she-uses-that-pretty-little)


End file.
